Hermione and The New Boy Who Lived
by infinitykat
Summary: A continuation of Mena's stories(which my friends and i are in love with). No, i'm not her, but i couldn't resist. Future H/Hr.**CHAPTER 3 UPLOADED(12/16/01)**
1. Hatnbwl part 1

Hermione and the New Boy Who Lived 

By infinitykat 

A/N: This is my spin on Mena Baine's "Hermione's World" fan fiction. All the previous events are in her fan fiction @ [this address][1]. All characters are copy right J.K. Rowling and do not belong to me or Mena with the exception of Nail and Clio O'Ryan and Rosa McNally which were created by Mena. All the transfer students happen to be my real life friends, and of course, me! I made up Emma, Ben, and Warwick. No shit shall fly at me for that, word?(don't ask why I just said that) Finley Potter was a character mentioned in Mena's fan fic, but I used his dad's name for him. I made the decision and Mena did not. If you see this Mena, tell me what you think - k? R/R and enjoy! 

Professor Hermione Granger sat in her office, absently stroking her cat, Crookshanks, and sipping her tea. This was a rare moment for it was the week in August where all the professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were frantically getting everything ready for the coming term. But Hermione felt comfortable that everything was prepared for her Transfiguration class and decided to rest for a moment while waiting the arrival of the headmaster, Professor Minerva McGonagall. 

McGonagall had led the Transfiguration class while Hermione was a student at Hogwarts, but because of Albus Dumbeldore's death in Hermione's seventh year, McGonagall took over. After taking the summer off, Hermione was called by Minerva to lead the Transfiguration class while she was headmaster. Even though Hermione was hardly nineteen, McGonagall trusted in her. They had built a wonderful friendship in the seven years Hermione was a student. 

Hermione was terribly nervous because she was only a year older than all of the seventh years and she knew most of them. It would be hard for her to discipline her friends, but she needed to show that she was a responsible adult as well as their friend. 

A knock on the door pulled her from her trance.   
"Come in!" she called, setting down her tea. The door opened and McGonagall came in.   
"Hello Professor-I mean- Minerva…sorry, it's hard getting used to your first name," she said with a laugh.   
"Quite all right, Hermione," Minerva said, taking a seat. She sighed. "Being headmaster is more work than I expected." Hermione laughed.   
"Dumbeldore made it seem so easy eh?"   
"Yes, the old bugger always had some kind of plan I suppose, yet not always smart ones. Well, how do you like the office?"   
"Very well, thank you. I've been in here so many times, it was easy settling in. The fact that I'm head of Gryffindor, on the other hand, is very hard to stomach. But I'll pull though, don't you worry."   
"My confidence has never wavered in you Hermione, that's why I gave you the job. By the way, do you have anymore questions?"   
"Yes, where do I sit in the Great Hall?"   
"Oh, that's important." Minerva rolled her eyes. 

*********************************************************************** 

The rest of the week went by far to quickly in Hermione's mind. Even though she was excited to see her old friends and eager to met the new first years, she still felt nervous having to be the adult figure. 

When the first day had come, she was in her room, which was next to her office in the Gryffindor tower. Hermione stood in front of her full-length mirror, making sure she looked perfect. 

_Okay, robes-check, hat-check, necklace-check, wand-check,_ she thought. The necklace she wore was a little amethyst crystal hanging lightly from her neck with a silver chain. Harry Potter, whom was the love of her life, had given it to her as a birthday present. She had used it to help Harry defeat Voldermort in their seventh year. It was Lily and James Potters' true love that defeated the evil in him. Whenever Hermione was nervous, she tugged on the crystal and thought of Harry. That time was now. 

She looked over to a picture of She, Harry, and Ron in their fourth year in Hogsmead. Ron Weasly was her other best friend who was now working for the ministry searching new species of magical creatures. Hermione thought this was ironic for Ron was terrified of even stepping in the Forbidden Forest because of the giant spiders that no doubt had dwelled there. Hermione had no idea were Harry was. 

The last time Hermione had seen Harry, he and his newfound twin, Thomas, were searching for Thomas's only son. Hermione got chills whenever she thought of this poor child who was a Riddle-Potter descendant. A knock at the door had once again interrupted her thoughts. 

She sighed and went to the door to open it. Snape stood in the doorway, looking very unhappy. 

"Yes,_ Severus_?" she asked with a grin. 

"Miss Granger," he started. 

"Please call me Hermione." 

"Hermione- the students are going to be here soon so I'd advise you- professor-to-professor to get your ass over to the great hall." 

"Thank you, Severus, I'll be down in a moment." He rolled his eyes and walked off. She shut the door behind him laughing to herself._ He can't believe he's stuck with me more than he needs to! _She thought. She walked over to her vanity and put some lip-gloss on before taking the sorting hat out of her wardrobe and heading towards the Great Hall. 

Hermione didn't usually wear make-up, but found that shiny lips made her look very pretty. 

When she reached the Great Hall, Hermione found that it looked very beautiful and lively. Many un-lit candles floated high above the four house tables and the long head table. The ceiling depicted a beautiful late summer afternoon in deep blue with little white fluffy clouds. The tapestries had just been washed and they shimmered in the afternoon sun. House elves ran to and from the kitchen setting up plates manually in tradition of the first day. Professor McGonagall was giving a head house elf some instructions and shooed it off when she caught sight of Hermione. 

"So what do you think?" she asked, smiling, "Did I do well?" 

"Of course!" she said, giving McGonagall a hug. Minerva returned it and pointed to the head table. 

"You get to sit next to me at the table so we can chat during meals," she said grinning. Hermione giggled. 

"So where should I put the old sorting hat?" 

"On the stool behind the head table." Hermione went off to put it there and sat in her seat for a moment, letting her situation settle in. She was a professor now! Instead of worrying about doing work, she'd have to worry about correcting it! She shivered at the thought and pulled out her schedule. 

_Monday: 1st class: seventh years, Hufflepuff-Gryffindor 2nd class: seventh years, Ravenclaw-Slytherin LUNCH 3rd class: first years, Gryffindor-Hufflepuff 4th class: first years, Ravenclaw-Slytherin…_

Hermione was relieved that Ginny Weasley would be in her first class the next morning. It'd be easier on her and Ginny. 

"HERMIONE!!!" came a girl's voice. She looked up to Ginny running to the head table sporting a new tan and a grin. 

"Hello, Ginny!" She stood at the table and let Ginny come to her. Ginny wrapped Hermione in a hug and caught her breath for a moment. 

"Wow! You're a professor now! This'll be great!" 

"Look at you! You're at the top of the school now! Oh, and uh- call me Professor when around everyone else k?" she said with a wink. 

"K! Oh! I have so much to tell you!" she said, giggling. 

"Well, tell me after dinner in my office. I'm the head of Gryffindor now and you can come talk to me anytime!" 

"Cool! Well, I have to go back to the table- Jessica is waiting for me." 

"Who's Jessica?" (A/N:wow! i do own something! *does the ownership dance*) 

"She's a girl in my class. I'm sure you'll meet her later." 

"Okay. Off you go before McGonagall catches you speaking to a professor." Ginny giggled, waved, and ran off towards the Gryffindor table where a girl with long blonde hair waited for her. 

Night fell on Hogwarts and Hermione was assigned by McGonagall to bring in the first years and transfers into the Great Hall. Hermione waited impatiently for Remus Lupin, the new groundskeeper, to enter the main hall with the new arrivals. Suddenly, the doors swung open and Remus walked in followed by a great number of bright-eyed first-years and some older transfers in the back. He smiled at her, turned, and made a gesture as if to say, look what I found! Hermione laughed, and addressed the students, mimicking what she remembered McGonagall doing in her own first year. 

*********************************************************************** 

_The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was someone not to cross. _

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. 

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." 

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big…the walls were lit with flaming torches… 

She led them into a small chamber…they crowded in, standing rather close together. 

*********************************************************************** 

"Thank you, Remus. I will take them from here," Hermione said. She led the dumbstruck first years into the small chamber she had once been in. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts, everyone. The start-of-the term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats, you will be sorted into houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family. You will eat, sleep, attend classes, and spend your free time with your house mates." 

"There are four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Each house has it's own history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points; your ruling-breaking will lose you house points. At the end of the year, who ever has the most house points wins the house cup, a great honor. I hope and will you each to be a credit to your house." 

"The ceremony will begin in a few moments in front of the entire school, make sure to smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Hermione nodded at a few sloppy students as she finished._ I can't believe I remembered all that parp!_ She thought. 

"I'll return when we are ready, please wait quietly." With that, she returned to the Great Hall. She walked past all the house tables brimming with returning students noisily chattering with each other. The candles were now lit and the sky was twinkling with stars in the heavens. 

She wished Harry and Ron were there. 

"The first years are ready, Minerva," Hermione said to McGonagall. 

"Thank you, Hermione," Minerva said, then clearing her throat, said, "Students! Please be quiet now, the sorting ceremony is about to start. Now you all know how you felt when you were being sorted, so be respectful to the first years. Thank you." She looked down at Hermione and nodded. 

Hermione returned to the first years, all becoming very silent when she entered the chamber. 

"Alright everyone, it's show time!" Hermione began leaving the chamber and beckoning the students to follow her. Before she made the Great Hall open with a wave of her hand, she made a last minute check to make sure everyone was in order. Yep. Here we go. 

Hermione turned to the very large oak doors of the Great Hall lifted her hand, willing the doors to be opened for the first time of these students' lives. Sure enough, the doors swung open with a slight squeak and she heard a few gasps from behind her. She took a deep breath and started to stride through the hall to the waiting sorting hat. 

All the new students filed in front of the head table, facing the house tables and looking utterly terrified. McGonagall handed Hermione the enrollment scroll and she stood next to the sorting hat's stool. It sang its traditional song, getting applause at the end from all the students. 

Hermione dramatically threw open the scroll and heared a few snickers from the older transfers thus giving her an idea. She then loudly cleared her throat. 

"Transfers shall be sorted first," she said with a sly grin. She thought she heared a few 'dammit's and 'shit's from the end of the line. 

"Kallista Adam-Koli," she said loudly. A blonde girl with the age of maybe 13 or 14, came up to the stool and carefully sat on it. She wore a white collared shirt under her robes. It was unbuttoned a bit too low and her hair was pulled back by a large clip. She carefully placed the hat on her hair as if not to ruin it. 

After a few moments of her staring coldly at the opposite wall, it shouted "SLYTHERIN", making her jump. A few slytherins said 'yay," and she struted over to the table. 

"Dana Brandt" This girl had bright red hair, reminding Hermione of Ron. It was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail and she wasn't wearing her robes. Instead, she wore a white tee shirt that said "In-and-Out" and ripped jeans. She had a lot of braclets and chokers and her wallet chain jingled as she walked. _Americans,_ Hermione thought, rolling her eyes. 

She shoved the hat on her head and plopped on the stool. She looked as though she was having a conversation with the hat. After a few moments, she looked satisfied and the hat shouted, "GRYFINDOR". This didn't faze her; she just followed the appaulse to her table. 

"Kate Bryan". (A/N: woo hoo! It's me!)This girl was in robes, but she had some purple-tinted sun glasses propped on top of her brown-yet-messily-dyed-blonde hair, reminding Hermione of Nail. _Do **all** Americans look like this?_ She thought. She wore a bloodstone pendant necklace that was the same shape as Hermione's amethyst crystal. She was loudly blowing, popping, and snapping some bubble gum on the way to the stool. She removed her sunglasses and placed the hat on her head. Without hesitation, it shouted "GYFFINDOR". 

She grinned and went to sit next to Dana. 

"Marcella Cline"… "SLYTHERIN" 

"Peter Hargarten"… "GRYFFINDOR" (Dana yelled 'woo hoo!') 

"Ashley Higgins"… "SLYTHERIN" 

"Molly Larson"… "HUFFLEPUFF" 

"Nicole Mills"… "RAVENCLAW" 

"Jennifer Sherman"… "SLYTHERIN" 

"Jill Storlie"… "RAVENCLAW" 

"Now for the first years," said Hermione, who was beginning to get bored. She went through an extensive list from A-L. All of which looked very nervous and frightened when the hat would scream. 

"Emma Phelps," Hermione said with fake cheerfulness. 

The girl who quietly crossed the Great Hall to the hat was strangely familiar. She had frizzy brown hair, bright cinnamon eyes, and a perfect Hogwarts uniform. A blue vest over a white shirt with blue tie- black robes neatly fastened over the vest, and long black cloak fastened at her neck. She boldly took a seat and shoved the hat on her head. 

As if reacting to something, she gave a pitiful look and a few moments later, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR". She took the hat off and carefully placed it on the stool. 

Hermione looked down at the list and hesitated. She blinked for her eyes seemed not to want to focus. She blinked again and there it was in plain text: "Finley Potter." 

*DUNT DUNT DUN* 

A/N:to be continued if you REVIEW, goddammit! 

   [1]: http://menarasin.tripod.com/hermioneworld.html



	2. Hermione and The New Boy Who Lived 2

Hermione and the New Boy Who Lived - Part 2 

By infinitykat :D 

A/N:Here's the next part! Thanks so much to the reviewers(you'll be mentioned at the end)! I'll be sitting here for the next hour or so with a stupid grin pastered on my face. I'm so happy you liked it. 

Oh ya- check out the teaser trailer for the HP movie @ harrypotter.com. It comes out in November. Grrr…I want to see that movie so bad! Oh well, here we go: 

… "Finley Potter?" 

Hushed whispers and gasps went through the student body. 

"…Potter - is that him?…" 

"…I think so - isn't he Harry's nefew?…" 

Sure enough, a small, thin boy with dark, wild hair approached the stool. Both Ellie and Thomas had bright green eyes, making their son's eyes look almost supernatural. Hermione began to tug on her amethyst and Fin looked at her although he was trying to figure out who she was. Fin sat on the stool with the hat pulled over his eyes (it was too big) and the room fell silent. 

*********************************************************************** 

"Finley Potter?" 

The professor who had called on him looked shocked and confused. She began to tug on a necklace she wore and the room filled with hushed whispers. This made Fin even more nervous than he was already. 

Finley had spent most of his life in the foster care of muggles. Every once and a while when he mourned the lost of his parents (car crash) something would move or a pet would be thrown across the room. None of this fazed his foster parents, but on his eleventh birthday, two older teenagers, maybe 18 or 19, had come to his home. They looked to be twins. 

Also, they looked like Fin. The only different between the two was that one had glasses and when a soft breeze came through the house, Fin could see a thin, strangely shaped scar on his forehead. Almost like a lightening bolt… 

The next month had been a blur. The other boy turned out to be his father, not dead but alive and wanting to see him. They had explained the whole magic idea, which was confusing to him, but they did not explain why he was separated from them. 

"You'll find out soon enough," his father had said. 

His uncle told him that he needed not to worry when he went to Hogwarts, must of the other children had no idea how to do magic either. He then told him that a girl that he loved was going to be one of his teachers, according to his friend. She wore a necklace that had an amethyst hanging from it. Fin was given a letter and instructed to give it to her. 

As Fin passed the professor on the way to the stool, he realized that this was the girl. Wavy brown hair, bright cinnamon eyes, and... the necklace. Some how the necklace seemed more important, but he let the thought fade. 

He sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. It was far to big for him and it slipped down over his eyes. 

"Hmm… interesting, a Riddle- Potter descendant." Said the hat in his ear. 

_ Huh?_ Thought Fin. 

"Goodness is in your heart though, you are bond for greatness… 

********************************************************************** 

Hermione held her breath as Fin was being sorted. 

_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin! _Thought Hermione. After a few moments, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" She sighed deeply and loud cheers and applause led Fin to the Gryffindor table. 

Hermione had never realized how boring the sorting coordinator's job was. She went through the list, one by one, some immediately being sorted, some taking up to 5 minutes. 

"Benjamin Rankin," she said, nearing the end of the list. 

A very insecure-looking boy with flaming red hair walked across the Great Hall. He was a dead-ringer for Ron and Hermione had to keep herself from laughing out loud. Obviously the Weasleys weren't the only family with the hair. 

He sat on the stool and Hermione heard someone say, "What, Ickle Benjikins scared?" Ben went pink around the ears and plopped the hat on his head. He looked as though he was getting more nervous by the moment. After a minute or two, the hat screamed, "better be GRYFFINDOR!" A look of relief spread over Ben's face and he sat next to Fin. 

Hermione looked down at the list._ Warwick Rawlins. _"Warwick Wawlins," babbled Hermione._ Damn, that sounded like Rosa! _She thought. 

Someone loudly cleared his throat. 

"Warwick RAwlins," someone drawled. A thin boy with silvery blonde hair and a pointed face glared at Hermione as he trotted up to the stool. 

He had barely put the hat on his head when it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" He looked pleased and made his way to the Slytherin table. 

The last name Hermione called that evening was Cullie Zarwig who retreated to the Ravenclaw table. Hermione rolled the scroll up and applause was given. 

She went to sit at the head table. McGonagall stood and cleared her throat. 

"Welcome everyone, to a new term. I'm sure this will be the best one yet," she glanced at Hermione_ I know_ she thought. "And I'm quite sure all of you are starving. Let the feast BEGIN!" she yelled the last bit, mimicking Dumbledore. 

Mountains of wonderful food were piled on the empty serving plates and everyone had begun to eat and chatter. About halfway into the meal, something struck Hermione. 

"Minerva- may I ask a question?" she asked. 

"Um-hum," Minerva said. 

"Why didn't you tell me Fin was coming here?" 

"Well, Harry and I had a wonderful conversation this past summer and he had told me the great news of finding Finley. I told him that Fin could come to Hogwarts, but he told me to keep it confidential." 

"Why?" 

"He wanted to surprise you, Hermione." She replied, suddenly looking very shifty. 

"Oh…" 

That evening, Hermione decided to retreat to her office with a book and a cup of tea. All the students were celebrating the new term, but she wasn't a student anymore, and she didn't want to disrupt their fun. 

About a half-hour later, when Jim finally told Diane that he loved her, there was a knock at the door. Hermione closed her book and called for them to come in. It was Fin. 

"Oh uh- hi there," she said, "What can I do for you? Please- take a seat." Fin slowly approached Hermione and carefully sat in one of the chairs. 

"Um, Professor Granger- my uncle, Harry," he started. Hermione nodded. 

"Yes?" 

"Well uh, he wanted me to give this to you." Fin held out a thick envelope with her name on it. She stared at it for a moment, and then took it from him. 

"Um, thank you Finley - is that all?" 

"Uh yes - good night Professor." With that, he hurriedly returned to the common room. 

Hermione turned the envelope over and over in her hands. She finally ripped it open and began to read the letter inside. 

_Dearest Hermione…_

THE END! 

A/N: you like, you buy? (whoa- deja vu!) Anyway, thanks to my wonderful reviewers:Lily Vance, Fanasty Girl, Demon_Child, and muggle genius. You guys rock! Special thanks to Fanasty Girl who put this in her favorite stories. Love ya! REVIEW! Hey, I might even put up the next part! 


	3. Hermione and Old Times

Hermione and Old Times 

By infinitykat 

Note: Woo hoo! Got through the first two chapters! Oh ya babee. It feels like years since I've written, here's the third installment. I'm starting to put a bunch of perspectives on this, so watch out. Go see the movie, it's tight! Thanks to the reviewers, you guys rule. On with the story! 

_…Dearest Hermione, _

SURPRISE! So how have you been, I've been great. It seems that I'm getting more family by the minute! So I guess Fin gave this to you. Isn't he adorable? Well, maybe not that adorable. 

Thomas and I want to check up on Fin, and I want to see you again. I believe we have some unfinished business. We can go to Hogsmead and get drunk on butterbeer like old times! 

Well, send word by owl. Fin's owl Heathcliff should know where we are. 

With Love, 

Harry 

Hermione laughed and set down the letter. He wants to see me again! She thought happily. She grabbed another piece of parchment and began to write. 

_ Dear Harry, _

I'd love to! I miss you so much. I'm sure you can come see Fin, but he can't go to Hogsmeade. It'll be just you and me, okay? Do be sure to come on a weekend, I can't skip classes. 

Love, 

Hermione 

Hermione quickly shoved the letter into an envelope and scribbled Harry's name on it. She hurried into the common room, absently thinking about what she would say to him. As she approached the fireplace area, she did a double take. 

There sat the memoir of Hermione's Hogwarts years. A girl with fizzy brown hair sat with her nose in a book. On the floor were two boys, one with wild dark hair and the other with flaming red hair, playing a game of wizard's chess. It was eerie how much they resembled her, Harry, and Ron. She shook it off and approached the trio. 

"Mr. Potter?" she called. Fin looked up at her and scrambled to his feet, shooting a nervous glance at Ben. 

"Yes, Professor?" he asked timidly. 

"Have your owl send this to your uncle, please," she said, handing him the letter. He glanced at Ben again. Hermione scoffed. 

"Oh boys, don't be so nervous. When I was your age, there was no reason to be afraid of the teachers. …Well, maybe except for Snape, but I am definitely not as scary as Snape. And he's a bloody...and you know, it wasn't really him…and I think meeting a Mountain troll would be.." By then, Ben and Fin were staring blankly at her. 

"…Well, good night." With that, she walked off to her office. 

**** 

Emma snapped her book closed and let out an exasperated sighed. 

"Really, why are you so timid around her?" she asked. Fin and Ben whipped around, acting like they'd forgotten she was there. After a moment, Fin answered. 

"Well, Uncle Harry talks about her all the time and some of things he says kinda get me afraid. Did you know she risked her life to save him and kill Voldemort?" replied Fin. She flinched at that name, but shook it off. 

"…I guess that's a reasonable explanation, but," her eyes flashed, "Why are you so afraid, Ben? I think that to you she should just be a normal person. You know she's only 19. There is no reason to be afraid, for wizard's sake." 

"Uh…" he stupidly mumbled, "No reason. Just going along with the crowd." He yawned and quickly said, "Well, I'm beat. Coming, Fin?" 

"Sure. Just a moment," he replied. Ben shrugged and trudged up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. After Ben was out of sight, Fin whispered, "The truth is, I think he fancies her." Emma giggled. Fin gave her a funny grin before leaving the common room. 

Emma sighed. She was glad that someone was friends with her. Her parents never let her have a pet and everyone thought she was a know-it-all at her elementary. 

She liked Fin. A lot. And it wasn't just because he was related to Harry Potter. 

**** 

Hermione felt the week go by in slow motion. Never had she had so much anticipation to see someone. They had exchanged a few more letters and decided that they'd meet that weekend. Even her transfiguration class **bored** her. Never had a class bored her, especially one she was teaching. Nothing really fazed her, just the thought of seeing Harry made nothing else matter. 

It was Friday. You can guess what was going through her head. 

**** 

"She's a nightmare!" Ben complained, continuing in a high-pitched voice, "No! It's rats tails before fairy's dust!" He sighed. "No wonder she hasn't got any other friends." 

Fin agreed, but he didn't sound so sure. 

…to be continued. 

Post note: sorry, short and not very filled, I know. But, hey. The next one will be jammed packed so don't change that channel. R&R s'il vous plait! 


End file.
